1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach glass, and more particularly, a beach glass and cooperating caddy for storing or transporting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for glass holders have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 3,627,394, Issued on Dec. 14, 1971, to Benn, et al. teaches a holder for supporting a cup or drinking glass at a beach, so to eliminate the necessity of placing it upon the sand. The holder includes a tapered lower end for insertion into the sand so that it is maintained upright, and an upper end having a receptacle into which a cup is removably placed. The holder is hollow and in screwed-together pieces, so as to provide a compartment for the storage of cups.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 4,659,049, Issued on Apr. 21, 1987, to Watson teaches a device for supporting drinking glasses or other small objects out of contact with beach sand or the earth at other outdoor locations, which has a ground engaging spike with a pointed lower end and a relatively broad upper end on which a plate member is disposed in a transverse and substantially centered relationship with the spike. A retainer structure holds the plate on the spike during use while enabling separation of the plate and spike when not in use. In a preferred form, the spike is itself formed of separable flat elements. The device is disassemble and the components are rearrangeable.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 4,934,661, Published/Issued on Jun. 19, 1990, to Denman, et al. teaches an array of inertial barriers positioned on a support surface alongside a vehicle roadway, which includes a number of separate containers, each having an outer wall and a lower portion. An inner core is positioned within each container to define an annular space between the core and the respective outer wall. The annular space defines an average inner diameter that is at least about 20% of the average outer diameter of the annular space. A dispersible material, such as sand, is disposed in the annular spaces so that no more than 10% of the mass of sand in any container of the array extends in an uninterrupted disc across the respective container.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. Des. 449,206, Issued on Oct. 16, 2001, to DuBow teaches the ornamental design for a wine glass holder.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. Des. 474,648, Issued on May 20, 2003, to Dimeo teaches a the ornamental design for a champagne glass.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. Des. 543,783, Issued on Jun. 5, 2007, to Goldberg teaches the ornamental design for a drinking glass.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Office Document No. 2013/0075351, Published on Mar. 28, 2013, to Lueker teaches an apparatus including one or more beverage container receptacles for holding a beverage container in the upright position in multiple convenient and possibly unstable locations. Slender legs separate the beverage container receptacles from direct contact with the mounting or bearing surfaces and serve to damp spilling forces transmitted from these surfaces when the apparatus is placed in various horizontal or vertical orientations, such as vertically between couch cushions or horizontally between a bed mattress and box spring or on a picnic blanket. Multiple stemmed and non-stemmed beverage container types, such as wine glasses, coffee cups, and large soda cups, are simultaneously held. Additional storage space for personal effects, such as digital electronic devices, remote controls, or reading glasses, is included. One embodiment includes speakers, amplifying electronics, and batteries for playing digital music from a users digital electronic device.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for glass holders have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.